Memories
by Vitamin Park
Summary: Aku tetap disini, sendirian. Hidup hampa tanpa dirinya. Hanya kenangan lah yang bisa merasakan kehadiran nya lagi


Bunga Sakura bermekaran di musim semi. Burung berkicau dengan gembira serta awan putih yang bergerak oleh angin yang berhembus. Tak peduli berapa tahun yang berlalu. Aku tetap disini, sendirian.

Menatap langit yang biru, seperti saat itu. Kau dan aku, mengingat kembali memori yang terekam dalam otak ku.

Senyuman khasmu, suara mu, bau tubuh mu, dan wajahmu.

Kenapa hanya saat-saat seperti ini aku sepenuhnya bisa mengingat wajah mu.

Aku masih disini, bernapas seperti biasa, bergerak, dan melanjutkan hidupku. Namun, aku hanya merasa kekosongan yang ada. Kehidupan yang telah dikorbankan, aku ingin membakar nya hingga tak tersisa.

Membakar kenangan yang tersimpan rapih didalam otak ku, namun aku tak bisa. Terlalu berharga dan menyakitkan untuk melupakan nya.

Kenapa aku masih harus hidup sedangkan aku hidup dengan semua kenangan mu?

Kenapa aku harus disini mengingat kembali kenangan itu?

" _Oi, Kuroda berhentilah menggangguku, bodoh!"_

 _"Heh, kau yang bodoh! Seenaknya memanggilku bodoh, bodoh!"_

 _"Kau! Berhentilah mempermainkan ku, kau ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu!"_

 _"Aku tidak mempermainkan mu, dan semua nya memang benar kan? Kau itu ceroboh, cengeng dan berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu, otak dan mulut ternyata lebih cepat mulutmu ya"_

 _"Kuroda sialan!! Berani nya kau, mati saja sana!"_

 _"Heh, apa kau yakin ingin aku mati, hm?"_

 _"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Jika aku mati, aku yakin kau pasti akan merasa sangat sedih"_

 _"Cih, sama sekali tidak!"_

 _"Heh, yakin? Hahaha wajahmu memerah, kau berbohong!"_

 _"Aku tidak!"_

 _"Kau bohong!"_

 _"Kuroda, kau akan mati!"_

 _"Ya, ya, tukang bohong"_

Seya mengatakan padaku bahwa aku selalu bisa mengatasimu disaat kau mulai ragu akan pilihanmu.

Tetapi Seya salah, kaulah yang selalu mengatasiku disaat aku mulai ragu akan semua pilihanku, dan tentangmu.

" _Hahaha wajahmu berlumuran tepung, Tsukishima"_

 _"Hahaha perangkap kita berhasil, Seya"_

 _"Iya, Kuroda! Itu sangat hebat!"_

 _"Kalian! Jadi ini ulah kalian memasang sebuah ember diisi tepung, hah?!"_

 _"Iya, memang kenapa? Marah? Kesal? Sudah terima saja, Tsukishima. Perangkap ku hebat, kan? Lagipula seharusnya kau berhati-hati saat membuka pintu tadi"_

 _"Hah? Hebat darimana? Awas kau! Akan kubunuh nanti!"_

 _"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Nanti kau akan membunuhku hahaha"_

 _"Kuroda sialan!!! Grrr Seya lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Berhentilah kau bermain dengan Kuroda. Jahilnya sudah tertular kepadamu"_

 _"Maafkan aku, Tsukishima, tetapi itu sangat lucu pfftt..."_

Pertengkaran kita sudah seperti menjadi hal yang biasa. Berteriak dan mengejek satu sama lain, itu sangat wajar.

Tapi, aku mengejek atau bertengkar denganmu hanya semata-mata aku berusaha menutupi isi hatiku melalui hal itu, dengan mengejek dan membuatmu kesal.

Dari sekian kata ejekan itu, aku selalu ingin menyampaikan satu hal padamu. Hanya satu hal, tetapi aku tak bisa. Dan, pada akhirnya kau selalu melihat bahwa aku mempermainkan mu.

" _Selamat atas pengangkatan nya, Tsukishima"_

 _"Terima kasih, Seya. Tapi..."_

 _"Ada apa, Tsukishima?"_

 _"Orang sepertiku, kenapa dipillih menjadi seorang Menteri didalam Klan? Aku tidak yakin bisa menjalankan tugas penting ini"_

 _"Jika kau dilahirkan dari keluarga Menteri, cepat atau lambat atau seberapapun bodohnya dirimu, kau tetap akan diangkat menjadi seorang Menteri"_

 _"Kuroda?!!"_

 _"Kau akan tetap memikul tugas penting itu. Jadi lakukanlah yang terbaik! Kau harus tegas dalam memerintah, karna pihak yang akan di susahkan adalah kami. Kami, sebagai bawahan mu"_

 _"Itu... Aku tahu itu. Tapi, tanggung jawab nya terlalu besar"_

 _"Huh? Memangnya kau pikir kenapa kau dilahirkan dari keluarga Menteri dengan kehidupan yang baik? Bukankah itu harga yang pantas untuk kau memikul tanggung jawab sebesar itu?"_

 _"Jadi, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik! Jangan mengeluh sebelum kau mencoba nya. Jika kau berhasil menjalankan tugasmu silahkan datang mengeluh dan menangis padaku"_

 _"Itu..."_

 _"Kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut dan tak punya nyali, huh?"_

 _"A-apa yang kau katakan?!"_

 _"Huh, kau ternyata memang pecundang yah hahaha"_

 _"Kalian selalu seperti ini"_

 _"Heh, jangan bilang kau takut hahaha"_

 _"Kuroda, kau memang bisa mengatasi Tsukishima"_

 _"KALAU AKU NIAT, PASTI AKAN KULAKUKAN!"_

 _"Jika kau tak melakukan nya walaupun kau mampu. Itu artinya Kau tak mampu"_

 _"AKU PASTI BISA MELAKUKAN NYA!"_

 _"Baiklah, baiklah"_

 _"K-Kuroda, k-kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?"_

 _"Tidak, hanya bagus, kalau begitu, kau sudah menjadi Anak yang baik"_

 _"Eng... /"_

 _BUAK!!!_

 _"K-Kau, kenapa m-memukul kepalaku?"_

 _"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!!!"_

 _"Kuroda, aku tarik ucapanku tadi"_

Selamat atas pengangkatan mu menjadi seorang Menteri. Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa takut.

Kau benar, beban itu terlalu besar untuk kau pikul, namun sudah kukatakan bukan, bahwa itu adalah harga yang setimpal untukmu.

Tapi, kau tak perlu takut karna aku akan selalu bersamamu.

" _Akhirnya kutemukan! Tsukishima-sama, para musuh mulai menyerang!"_

 _"Apa?!"_

 _"Mereka bergerak dengan menyerang Edo. Mereka membagi tiga kelompok penyerangan yaitu Kazusa, Uchinomiya, dan Dewa"_

Aku takut. Sangat takut.

Apakah hal ini yang menjadi ketakutanku saat itu?

Itulah saatnya kau menjalankan tugas penting itu, aku selalu berdoa agar kau bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik dan kepercayaan yang kami berikan.

Namun, kau benar. Dunia tak bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan kita.

Semua nya menjadi kacau.

Pasukan terpaksa mundur dari medan perang, semua prajurit yang dipimpin olehku setengahnya sudah gugur, dan akupun sudah mendapatkan banyak luka ditubuhku.

Mereka terlalu banyak untuk aku lawan, tapi bagaimana denganmu?

Kau berada digaris depan medan perang, apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Jika Seya bersamamu aku akan sedikit tenang, tetapi Seya juga mempunyai tugas yang sama sepertiku, ia harus memimpin pasukan.

Tapi, aku tak pernah berhenti berdoa dan berharap agar kau selalu baik-baik saja.

" _Tunggu dulu! Kau pasti bercanda!"_

 _"Kuroda-dono, kami mohon anda untuk tenang, jika tidak luka-luka anda akan kembali terbuka"_

 _"Berisik kau! Jangan sentuh aku!"_

 _"Kuroda-dono, kami mohon tenang!"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kalian berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa harus Tsukishima?"_

 _"Kuroda-dono-"_

 _"Jangan main-main denganku!"_

 _"Berhenti memberontak, Kuroda-dono!"_

 _"Kenapa harus Tsukishima?"_

 _"Tidak ada pilihan lain!"_

 _"Kuroda-dono! Kami mohon, berhentilah memberontak!"_

 _"Klan kita sudah dikalahkan! Demi melindungi harga diri Tuan Besar, harus ada yang dikorbankan"_

 _"Semua Menteri yang lebih tua dari Tsukishima sudah gugur dalam perang, siapa lagi yang tersisa kalau bukan dia?"_

 _"Kalau begitu... Aku saja, Paman"_

 _"Nyawamu tidak berharga bagi mereka!"_

 _"Paman..."_

 _"Aku juga merasa menyesal, Tsukishima sangat berani, untuk menawarkan nyawa nya sendiri"_

 _"...Lantas kapan?"_

 _"Subuh ini"_

Perkataan Paman masih teringat dalam benak ku. Subuh itu bagaikan sebuah petaka bagiku mendengar kabar dari Paman.

Apakah kau harus melakukan itu?

Ah, aku teringat dengan kata-kataku sendiri, bukankah itu memang tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang Menteri?

Tapi, apakah harus seperti itu? Kau harus pergi meninggalkan ku?

Asal kau tahu, aku belum memberitahu mu tentang sesuatu yang penting. Tapi, kenapa semua nya terlambat?

" _Suatu hari dalam sejarah akan tertulis 'Kehidupan Tuan Besar Terselamatkan oleh Pembunuhan Diri Tsukishima' atau semacamnya. Kau membalikkan keadaan dengan baik"_

 _"Apa? Kuroda, kau lancang sekali!"_

 _"Kenapa? Bukankah aku benar? Mereka yang hidup memiliki hal-hal yang lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan orang-orang mati! Menyuruhku untuk membereskan segalanya dengan egois, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menempatkan dirimu diposisiku?"_

 _"Kuroda, hati-hati kalau kau bicara!"_

 _"Orang yang sudah mati, kembali ketanah dan selesai. Dan, setelah luka ini sembuh masih ada kenangan yang masih tertinggal. Maka, jika kau ingin pergi, ambilah kenanganku bersamamu sebelum kau mati!"_

 _"Jika seperti itu, aku akan semakin menyebabkan masalah untukmu. Dan Kau selalu mempermainkanku!"_

 _"Kenapa kau selalu menganggap jika aku selalu mempermainkanmu?"_

 _"Karena, semua itu memang benar kan!"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Tsukishima..."_

 _"Kau... bohong!"_

 _"Tsukishima..."_

 _"Berhenti..."_

 _"Berhenti, kita berdua harus berhenti berbicara, Tsukishima"_

 _"K-Kuroda... jangan seperti ini!"_

 _"Kumohon, Tsukishima"_

 _"Jangan, Kuroda. Jangan memelukku"_

Saat itu, aku memeluk tubuhmu, mendekap hangat tubuhmu. Menghirup bau tubuhmu. Mencium mu, berharap kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasa.

Namun, apakah aku masih bisa melakukan hal ini kepadamu besok, lusa, tahun depan, atau selama nya?

Tetapi, itu adalah kenangan terakhir antara kau dan aku.

Pagi yang diselimuti oleh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Aku membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan semua yang kurasakan selama ini.

Tetapi, semua nya berubah saat melihatmu. Aku kesal dan marah saat kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri, apakah kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?

Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku...

Saat fajar tiba, kehidupan yang kami jalani sampai sekarang akan menghilang..

Maka dari itu, kehidupan yang telah diambil untuk dikorbankan.

Aku ingin membakarnya dalam pikiranku.

Membakarnya sampai bekas luka yang tak terhapuskan...

Bahkan ketika fajar tiba, aku hanya akan terus bernapas seperti biasa.

Tetapi...

Kenapa aku harus menangis?

Tsukishima,

Tangan pucat, dan kecil itu

Terasa dingin..

Maka dari itu, aku harus segera menghangatkan nya..

Aku tak akan melepaskan tangan nya, jadi dia tak akan tersandung,

Selamanya...

Aku akan menghabiskan waktu hidupku dengan terus mengingatmu,

Meskipun aku sering melupakan wajahmu,

Namun, terkadang itu terobati dengan kau datang dalam mimpiku..

Siang ini terasa begitu menyejukkan, bunga sakura yang bergoyang diterpa angin meliuk dengan indah.

Aku teringat kembali saat kau memberikanku patahan batang pohon sakura, itu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan untukku, dan melihatmu menunduk malu saat memberikan itu.

Tsukishima.

Aku membutuhkanmu.

Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari itu,

Dari hatiku, lebih dari apapun,

Apa yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan, kenangan, dan...

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Cinta yang terpendam.


End file.
